The present invention relates to power tool accessories. More specifically, the invention relates to drills bits and power tool accessories for use with impact drivers.
Drill bits and other power tool accessories that cut a workpiece must fulfill two competing requirements. First, the workpiece engaging surfaces, or cutting edges, must have sufficient wear resistance to allow for cutting performance over a reasonable tool life. Second, the overall tool, and especially the shank, must have sufficient toughness and impact resistance to resist failure due to cyclical stresses, such as use with an impact driver. In general, high wear resistance requires a high material hardness, which, in turn, results in lower toughness and impact resistance.